deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed vs Nora Valkyrie
Description A battle to the death between not so normal chracters. Interlude Melody:In the fictional worlds, have various types of characters with the any type of personality. Teddy:Remind me why we are doing THIS?! ''' Melody:They both are far from normal. Teddy:Check. MelodyThey both are the muscle of their group. Teddy:Check. Melody:And both have orange hair. Teeddy:I think his hair is more like ginger color but okay. '''Ed, the monobrow of the Eds. Melody:And Nora Valkyrie, extraordinary leg breaker. Teddy:I am Teddy and she is Melody. Melody:And we gonna study the skills of both characters to discover who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Ed Melody:Ed born and was raised in the street of Cul-de-Sac where he become friends with Edd and Eddy since he was a baby. Teddy:With the little group formed,Ed become the muscle of the team because was his only utility. Melody:He have big strength and stamina to keep up with the hard work and have high tolerance to pain.Every time he is hit by something that normaly make someone groan in pain, he just keep with a stupid smile on his face, the proof of this is when he sing "That's my horse" with Rolf. Teddy:We gonna give to this idiot a little arsenal that he used through the series made by Double D.Like the jetpack made with a fire extinguisher that allow Ed fly of course. Melody:There is the hook shot made with a hair dryer and kitchen utensils.With this he can climb to high places. The Thingamajig, '''this little gadge have stored any type of item for a average man to use. Teedy:There is also a '''spatula that he used in the Hallowen day, with that utensil he was able to defeat almost everyone in Cul-de-Sac while having some psychotic episodes. Melody:You would know.Ed actually is a great archer,being able to shot not arrows but anything that he can put in a bow, including his friend Eddy. Teedy:Ed have a lot of skills.He knows how to play a flute and a saxophone. Melody:I don't know why mention this, but anyway, he also show to be a great swimmer, showing that he have a atletic body. Besides that he have a short time of sumo training and boxe.Ed have the little trick that is called Zapity Zap Zap.Ed make enough static electricity even to blow up almost entirely Double D's house. Teddy:Now mentioning one of my favorite episodes, Ed have a monster suit that when he use,he is called Edzilla.While using that suit he start to think that is a real monster and attack any human living around,like the residants of Cul-de-Sac. Melody:Now,speaking of all Ed's arsenal and skills was good,but now we gonna talk about what is his best point .His strength. Ed is undoubtedly the strongest teenager in Cul-de-Sac with only Rolf to compete with his strength. Have the time he threw Eddy while he was wearing a antique wood stove and jump higher than the height of a house. Teddy:Ed defeated twice the residants of Cul-de-Sac. Build the signboard of the Sea Ranch in less than a minute. Threw a entirely house on his friend Eddy. Melody:He survive being crushed by a steamroller , be curled up like a rolled newspaper and falls from big heights. Teddy:Even like that, he somehow have acrophobia(fear of heights) and have a lot of allergies. Melody:But above everything, he is a idiot. Time by time being deceived by Eddy and make stupid things that almost always screw his scams. Even like that Ed is not someone that you would want to see mad, or else. Teddy:That guy actually remind me about someone... *Door opening* ''' Freebird:You guys are talking about me? Melody:No Freebird, now go back to color your little book. Freebird:Okay. '''Ed: stomach growls "Eddy!" jumps onto Eddy Eddy: "You're giving me a hernia, Ed!" Ed: "It sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Eddy: "Get off me!" Ed off him "That's your belly." Ed: "Huh-huh. I'm hungry. Nora Valkyrie Melody:Team JNPR have one of the most popular and umcommon character in all the RWBY show. Her name is Nora Valkyrie. Teddy:Called by the fans like Leg breaker,Pancake Lover and of course,Queen of the castle,she sure know how animate the situation. Melody:Raised supossily in a orphanage with her best friend and love interest like we saw in RWBY Chibi, she went to the Beacon Academy to follow the path of the Huntress. Teddy:Using the perfect weapon to that. A huge sledgehammer/grenade launcher called Magnhild. Melody:With that sledgehammer,Nora can add more impact in her strikes against her opponents, together with her force,is capable to break anything on her path.Her weapons seems to be a ICS-190 GLM Grenade Launcher capable to shot 6 shots before recharge with pre-loaded system that allow the user to shoot as fast pull the trigger.The spring mechanism of the launcher winds up and deploys enough rotation for six rounds and then after the final one it locks in place and the trigger will not complete a full pull. When wound up, there is an external latch to release spring tension without firing.Useful for releasing spring tension prior to packing it back up. Teddy:How the hell did you know about all of this? Melody:When your grandfather was a military,he teach to you a thing or two about weapons. Teddy:Okay then.She don't depend only of her weapon.Like any RWBY character, she uses aura to protect her body.With aura come her semblance. Melody:Nora is capable to absorb and generate electricity. But she need to absorb electricity to use and when she use, somehow her strength is increased. Teddy:When come to combat,is not everyone who dare try a match against her.She ride a Ursa in the Emerald Forest and smashed the stinger of a Deathstalker on his head and breaking his shell. Melody:She was able to throw Yang Xiao Long to the air for a entirely minute with a improvised sledgehammer made with a stick and a watermellon and throw a entirely team out of the ring on the Amity Coliseum during the Vytal Festival after her leader just said "hit them with your hammer". Teddy:Nora is a dangerous opponent but she is also really reckless.Without her leader to give any order,she only will depend on attack and no defense. Melody:Also her aura have a limit of how much she can use and like said before,her semblance only work if she have electricity to absorb.But putting her problems aside,she was able to be accepted in the Beacon Academy what only accept the bests of the bests. Teddy:Even if she need some therapist. Nora:Good morning,good morning,is morning! '' Pre-Battle Melody:Alright,we study what we could.What happen next depend of them. Teddy:It is time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Vale have a lot of restaurants perfect for have a breakfast.Nora was sitting in a table waiting for her pancakes what she asked make a couple of minutes.Finally come.She grab a fork and stab the pacake,but when she was about to eat,something come flying from the window and crashed everything on the restaurant,including her pancakes.She use her scroll to call her locker and grab her sledgehammer. Nora:Somebody will have the legs broke today. Another part of the cty a boy with yellow skin and monobrown got up from the crater looking to his jetpack. Ed:The test was a success Double D? He asked and the citizens around look at him like he was some monster or something. Ed:What? Nora:You! Ed:Me! Nora:You! Ed:Me! Nora:'You! ' Ed:Me! Nora:I gonna break your legs! Ed:But i need the bones of my legs to walk. Nora didn't care about his excuse,she just attacked. Fight! Nora raised her hammer ready to smash the idiot who ruine her breakfast but hit only the floor,she notice that she was covered by something white.She look above and saw the boy flying with a fire extinguisher? Ed:I am the '''Claw' and the Claw can fly! Nora:Yehaaaa! Ed turn his head and saw the girl who want to break his leg above him.Nora swung her hammer and hit Ed's back sending him to the floor.When she landed,saw that the fall have little effect on the boy. She got ready to smash him again and Ed grab the Thingamajig. He press the button and when Nora was close of him, have her head punched by a box glove what come from the strange device. She fall on the floor holding her chin. Nora:That is your weapon? Ed:I, the Average Joe don't know what are you talking about. Nora ignored the sudden change of the name and put her hammer and the grenade launcher mode and shot against Ed. He screamed in fear and run around to try dodge the grenades.Worked with two shots but the remain shots successfully hit him,sending him away with explosion after explosion.Nora grinned but the smile gone once she saw the boy getting up wearing only his undewear and his skin burned. He press the button of his "weapon" again and received new clothes exactly alike he was wearing. Nora put her weapon in the hammer mode again and decide to send the boy to another city.The hammer made contact with the nonexistent chin and his head streched to the air and come back buring Ed to the underground. Nora:What's up with this guy? Ed's hand come from the hole and was holding a spatula.He slip the utensil under Nora's feets and throw her to the air like was nothing.In midair she shoot with her hammer and start to spin in midair ready to add more force to her attack.Ed who was counting the fingers of his feets,didn't notice the girl coming and was smashed again to the floor. Nora look to the boy and was surprised to see him flat like one of her beloved pancakes. Ed raised his arm and pressed the butto of his "weapon" again.This time come a toy denture what bite Nora in a very sensible place. Nora jump high when felt something bite her rear. She fall face first on the floor fuming.She grab her hammer with both hands and this time aimed to the device on Ed's hand.The Thingamajig flew away from his hand and he could only see Double D's invention be smashed in pieces by the floor,throwing to everywhere everything that have inside of it. He turn around and was hit by the hammer on the stomach and flew to a sporting goods store. Nora wait for him come back,but have to use her hammer to protect herself from a kayak what flew in her direction.Not only a kayak,but a mannequin,a wheel,a hydrant, a table and finally a balcony.Ed come from the store with a bow in his hands. Ed:Cafe au lait! He shout while grabing anything around and shooting against Nora who easily defend herself with the hammer,until Ed shot a flour bag.The bag explode and Nora cough and was covered in flour.She look to her opponent who now was wearing only a underwear? Ed:Get ready for sumo. Ed run after Nora,but was send flying to a wall thanks to her hammer. Ed frowned and grab his hookshot.He shot on the build what was close and swung like the Spider-Man to where Nora was,only to hit the floor.Nora look to the hole that Ed done.She act strange sometimes,but this guy is ridiculous!Then Ed's head come from the floor, bit Nora's leg and dragged her to the underground. The streets of Vale were being crashed by below by the two orange haired teenagers,who were still fighting probably on the sewers,following the street and crashing the asphalt and throwing the cars to the air. Finally Nora was throw to the surface again.She put herself in two feets and saw only a carpet.Ed remove his shoes and start to run in the carpet making static electricity. Nora wonder what he was doing and he start to run faster.The electricity of his body grow to the point of attract the other people,including Nora.She notice his index finger generating electricity,Ed didn't notice the smile on her face. He just said three words. Ed:Zappity zap zap! Come a electrical explosion and Ed actually was surprised to see Nora in front of him completely clean.He expected to the explosion burn her like did with Double D.Then from Nora's body come pink electricity that she try use against Ed.But when she touch him,his body start to shape shift.First he seemed like a old cartoon,then he was wearing a viking outfit,then come his bones but a toast on the place of the cranium and finally he was wearing a monkey outfit. Really strange. She get her hand off him and he just laugh.Still with her semblance full,she grab the hammer with both her hands and with a swing of her weapon, throw Ed away from the streets.She needed to recharge her launcher. Meanwhile Ed was falling but grab a little box from his pocket that Double D give to him. Ed:Double D said that only use this in case of emergency.I don't wanna my legs broken so it is a emergency. He open the box and come a monster suit. Nora:Yeeehaaaaa! Nora landed to where Ed was and saw him wearing some fantasy to the hallowen.Then Ed start to growl like was some kind of monster.Nora didn't think she was crazy,but could swear that he become higher. Then with a big roar,the monster come back to scary the innocents.It was the return of Edzilla. Nora:There is something really wrong with this guy. Edzilla reponse was a roar that actually seemed like a real monster.This surprised Nora.Putting this aside,she jump after the "monster" to smash his head with her hammer.Somehow,Ed was able to move the lower tentacle and grab Nora by the leg.She put her weapon in the laucher mode and shot on his belly,burning a little the costume and hurting Edzilla who throw her with force to a wall. Nora got up and use her hammer to hold a head butt from the "monster" who come after her.They start a strength contest to the Nora's surprise,she was losing.She parried the monster head and hit his new chin,then his head and his right cheek. Edzilla:Ouch. She grinned when saw that actually can hurt him.She give more shots against Edzilla,but she didn't notice his tail wrapping around her leg and throwing her to the air.She look below and Edzilla was with his mouth wide open.He really gonna try eat her? She give some shots in the air and landed away from the "monster".Edzilla roared and hunt the huntress. Nora saw a car and she hit it with her hammer,throwing the vehicle in the direction of the "monster",but he grab the car with his tentacles and throw back to Nora. She got ready and send the car to the air. The car was about to fall on the head of the "mosnter",but he was able to get with his mouth and easily chew it. Nora clenched her teeths.She used the rest of the electricity of her body and used all the grenades of her launcher at the same time.Edzilla roared then make a confuse expression when saw a pink smoke with a heart form coming in his direction.Then come the explosion. Nora grinned,she was sure that he couldn't survive this.But to her horror,come a roar.Edzilla come from the smoke,his costume was almost all burned,he lost a tentacle and his belly was exposed.The roar come enough force to tremble the floor and throw the debris away.The floor below weakend by Nora's explosion colapsed,they fall to the sewers. Nora got up and armed her hammer to attack,but didn't saw the "monster" anywhere.She look around and took two steps back.She didn't notice the tentacle behind her coming from the water what wraped around her waist. The worst is she let go of her hammer. Nora could feel the air leaving her lungs,become more worst when the "monster" dragged her to underwater. Her arms were free and she fought to free herself,but was hard with the lack of oxygen on her body.She put a hand on Edzilla's neck and the other on his head.They struggle in the water until Nora removed his head,turning Ed back to normal. Ed:Where did i go? He spoke even in under the water.Nora free herself and kicked Ed away and start to swing to the surface.When she leave the water,breath hard,giving the welcome to the air to her lungs.She look to the water and Ed was jumping like a douphin. Ed:I am Neptune.King of the sea. Nora grab her hammer back and recharged.She don't waste time trying shot Ed,but is the first time she try hit something on the water.Ed emerged and submerged from the water dodging the shots.She finally was able to hit one shot, sending him flying back to the city. Nora climbed back to the streets and when turn around receive a trailer mobile on her face and crushing her on the closest wall. After that,a barrier appeared and dissapeared from her body. She come from the trailer door and fall on her knee,she raised her head and see Ed holding a entirely house with his arms. Ed:I'm thinking in absolutely nothing! Ed throw the house on Nora,but she tackled him before the house could crash her.She was about to punch his face but Ed wrapped his arms around her. Ed:Sumo Hug! Nora again feel the air leaving her lungs,but without her aura to hold the embrace,her back broke after some seconds.Come a loud CRACK '''and Nora's body stop to move. Ed:Ow, I broke her. Ed let her go and the body fall on the floor.Ed just scratch his head. Ed:Why I was doing this again? K.O! Ed grab back the jetpack and flew away while the members of JNPR discover the body of their member. Ren fell on his knees. Outcome Teddy:This...happened... This...really...happened. Melody:Nora may have the advantage of speed and have more fight experience and Magnhild is a weapon superior than anything that Ed have in his arsenal.But Ed's inhuman durability and superior strength deal with anything that Nora could do against him. Teddy:To anyone who actually think Nora is stronger than Ed,lets compare,shall we? Melody:Nora was able to throw out of the ring a entirely team with one hit of her hammer. Teddy:Ed throw away a furnished trailer mobile with a tree inside in the episode Homecooked Eds. Melody:Nora throw Yang Xiao Long to the air during a minute with a improvised sledgehammer. Teddy:In the episode Cry Ed,Ed was able to lift a '''entirely house and throw on Eddy's head without break a sweat. Melody:Ed can take off from the ground entirely trees and lifted a house when was just a little baby. Teddy:Ed is quite resistant too.Like mentioned before,he sing "That's my horse" with Rolf.And he rerceived Rolf's strikes with no problem.In the episode Sorry Wrong Ed,was seems that Rolf is strong enough to move his house out from the place. Melody:Who never watch the show,you sing "That's my horse" with someone while exchange physical traumas. Teddy:Putting in that way,Nora don't have any way to kill Ed.I mean, the boy was already been rolled up like a newspaper,was smashed and become flat as a pancake and a fall from the space. Melody:Magnhild was useless against Ed and while she could use the grenade launcher mode,in the episode Hanky-Panky Hullabalo,he receive a point blank explosion during his chemical class and go out without any chemical burn. Teddy:Ed is not invinsible,she just didn't have the right weapon to deal with him.If she used something with a blade,would be his end,but she already have her weapon of choice. Melody:To end this,her semblance would have no effect on him since he already receive a electric explosion and survive without any damage like the first time he used his Zappity Zap Zap and exploded Double D's house. Teddy:With that,come a new Valkyrie to Valhalla. Melody:The winner is Ed. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016